


The Bet

by WitchWorks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Sex on the Impala, Spanking, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWorks/pseuds/WitchWorks
Summary: Dean and Cas make a bet. Who will crack first and what will be the consequences.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something involving the impala and I quite liked how this turned out. Hope you like it too! :)

Cas was not a happy bunny. He and Dean had made a bet with each other regarding who would crack first and make a move to initiate sex. This arose from Dean making a joke saying that one of these days his dick would fall off; blatantly insinuating that Cas was a sex fiend that never gave Dean a break. That had not gone down well with Cas and he insisted that Dean was just as bad as him. This led to a large amount of bickering and so they decided on a no touching each other rule until one of them cracked. They never decided on an actual forfeit for the loser, it was more just the principle of one of them being the winner and one being the loser.

Now Dean never said he'd play fair. Cas just wasn't expecting that he'd play dirty. He was determined to make Cas break and he'd nearly succeeded on two occasions already and the bet had only been in place for a few hours. The first was when he was showering while Cas was brushing his teeth. Cas had looked up into the mirror and saw Dean's far away reflection. The little shit was jacking himself off in the shower, acting as if Cas wasn't even there. His eyes shut and his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Cas knew that if he had any hope of winning the bet he had to leave the room. So begrudgingly he did. The second occasion was when Cas was sitting on the couch absentmindedly watching a nature documentary on the TV. Dean had decided that he just had to dust the TV unit; bending over and giving Cas a perfect view of his ass. Making Cas want to grab the other man and bend him over and fuck him until he screamed. He didn't though. He was going to win this bet. Losing was not an option. Dean would never let him live it down.

He hauled himself off the couch and made a quick exit of the room in order to prevent his growing erection from becoming a bigger...no pun intended...issue.

He busied himself in the library, flicking through pages of a book to distract himself. It worked for the best part of 2 hours but then he took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was quiet. Too quiet. He hadn't seen or heard from Dean since he'd came into the library. 'Where is he?’ Cas internally questioned himself. He knew he should probably keep his distance to improve his chances of winning the bet but he couldn't help his curiosity and he got up and went to search for Dean.

In the kitchen? No. Living room? Nope. Bedroom? No. Where the hell was Dean hiding. His ears suddenly honed in on music playing softly. It was coming from outside. Cas headed through the bunker and down to the garage to investigate. It didn't take long to find the source of the music. Or Dean. Who just so happened to be very wet and half naked. The only stitch of clothes on him was his torn beat up jeans; resting low on his hips. He was swaying his hips in rhythm with some bassy rock song as he washed his baby, his beloved car. His ripped abs flexed as he moved causing Cas’s mouth to water. He could see the sheen of water and some soapy suds on Dean's muscular arms and chest. Dean bent over the hood of the car to reach further with the sponge he was using.

Well that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Cas stalked forward until he was behind an oblivious Dean who had still not been alerted to the presence behind him. That quickly changed when Dean felt a firm hand on the back of his neck shove him down so he was fixed in place; bent over the hood of the car. He immediately looked over his shoulder to see his attacker only to immediately relax when he realised it was Cas. His relief didn't last long when he saw the pissed off look on Cas’s face.

“Cas?” He started but was immediately cut off by Cas’s firm voice.

“Shut up. You'll only speak when spoken to or if you need to safeword. Do you understand me?” Cas demanded to know while still holding Dean in place.

Dean felt heat travel throughout his body once he heard the voice Cas was using. It was his Dom voice. He knew what that meant.

“Yes Sir.” He quietly replied.

“Good boy. Do not move.” Cas instructed while reaching around Dean to undo his jeans and pull them down around his ankles. Letting out a gravelly breath when he realised that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear. The little slut. He quickly sucked on his index and middle finger to get them wet before moving them to circle Dean's hole which caused Dean to jump in surprise. That earned him a hard slap on the ass with Cas's other hand.

“I told you not to move.” Cas scolded while slipping his fingers into Dean.

“I'm...I'm sorry Sir!” Dean gasped out as Cas's fingers caressed his prostate. Although it was extremely difficult he managed not to move as Cas continued to torture him.

Dean was panting uncontrollably and directing all his focus on not moving. It was becoming increasingly difficult as Cas continued relentlessly rubbing his prostate.

Suddenly the fingers were withdrawn and Dean could feel the blunt tip of Cas’s cock pressing against him. After a few seconds of resistance the head pushed past the muscle. Cas would usually go slow to allow Dean to adjust but he wasn't in the mood for that today; as he slid home in one strong thrust. Dean couldn't contain the moan he let out as the tip of Cas's cock rubbed his prostate; making his eyes lose focus.

Cas pulled back until only the tip was inside of Dean before slamming back in causing Dean to jolt forward against the car. His hands scrambled for purchase against the smooth surface of the car as Cas started pounding him.

That definitely counted as moving to Cas and he brought his hand down onto Dean's ass with a resounding smack. However, this time he didn't stop at one. He continued to rain down smacks on Dean's ass as he fucked him.

Dean's little whimpers and gasps were like music to Cas's ears. Dean was always vocal during sex whether he liked to admit it or not. Cas could tell it was taking great effort for Dean to hold back since Cas had told him not to speak. He decided to end Dean's torture.

“Okay baby you can speak. Let it out.” Cas said in a slightly cracked voice. He was too occupied with pounding Dean into oblivion to care about what he sounded like.

“AHH! Cas oh my god. Cas!” Dean let out immediately after being given permission to speak. It felt so good to be able to scream when Cas was hammering on his prostate, making him see stars. Though there was no guarantee that Dean was speaking in coherent sentences since his mind was dealing with other more pressing issues.

“You like that don't you? You little slut. Teasing me all day; making me want to fuck you.” Cas groaned. Gripping Dean's hips so hard it could leave bruises as he roughly pounded his boyfriend.

Cas knew he wouldn't last much longer so he instructed Dean “Touch yourself slut!”

Dean immediately complied, grabbing his aching dick in his hand. He jerked himself off fast; chasing his release.

“Come for me slut!” Cas demanded seconds before he spilled into Dean. His orgasm slamming through him causing sparks of pleasure to race up his back.

Dean didn't need to be told twice and two more jerks of his hand had him coming in intense waves. Come shooting all over the clean car.

Dean distantly wondered where his brain was splattered on the wall; feeling like it had been slammed out of his body when he came. He relaxed in Cas’s arms as he felt Cas’s soft dick slip out of him. He felt Cas press his lips to the back of his neck causing him to sigh contently.

After catching his breath Cas chuckled in Dean's ear causing him to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

“That's what you get for teasing me.” Cas stated causing Dean to grin before smugly replying.

“I should tease you more often...Oh by the way Cas...it seems you lost the bet.”


End file.
